


Deal With It

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Woooow...that was.... wow." "Yes, I'd say that was quite satisfying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Anne Boleyn (Silver_Queen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen/gifts).



  
The carpet scratches his bare bottom, it's itchy and vaguely irritating but it doesn't bother him. Not right now, not when he feels all... loose and goosey, like ice cream melting all over the floor of his office. His pants are down around his ankles; he'd trip if he tried to get up but he's not about too. All that dopamine or whatever that just got released--he knows what it is, he's a genuis, just can't be bothered to use his brain right this second.

"Wooooow..." he says, eyes fixing lazily on the ceiling. It looks a lot farther away when he's not standing up. "That was..." He racks his brain for the perfect word. "Wow."

"Yes, I'd say that was quite satisfying."

People call that strange, esoteric link between two people chemistry, but it's not. Okay it is, it's a soup of hormones that happen in the body in response to outside stimuli. But his stimuli had never stimulated like this before. He’s never even thought about having chemistry with her before but the chemicals are rushing right now.

His brow furrows and he blinks several times in rapid suggestion as he feels the weight of her lift off of him rolling over onto her back beside him. He looks over at her, her eyes also focused on the ceiling, eyelids fluttering. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a satisfied sigh. He isn't exactly sure what to say to her, so he settles on. "You... feel good."

She looks over at him, blinks twice, and dissolves into a fit of giggles. It's infectious. Just like the artificial neurochemicals racing around in their brains.

\---

He hadn't been in control of his own body. There were other forces at work. Drugs! There had been drugs! There was no way anyone could blame him for what happened. So really, there was no reason to even think twice about it. However, it still didn't stop Topher from waking up, drenched in a nervous sweat every thirty minutes. Every time he closed his eyes it happened again. Every time he closed his eyes his man parts and Adelle's woman parts were doing things he never even thought about his parts doing.

Sex was messy and smelled weird and he didn’t like getting that close to people—he’s good with brains, not the meat sacks the brain is carried around in.

Deep breath. He just needed to take a deep breath and close his eyes and go back to sleep because he was going to need to be able to get up for work in the morning. Topher laid his head back against his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut trying not to think of body parts bumping with other…body… parts… and oh god, it wasn’t going away.  

He considered for a moment counting sheep. One. Two. Three. Just fluffy sheep, jumping over a fence. Harmless, fluffy, nonsexual sheep and…

His alarm clock started blaring away, beepingly taunting him about his severe lack of sleep. Oh well, he thought to himself, time to put on his big boy panties and face the day. He rolled off of his bed and tugged up his pants, running his hands through his hair as he made his way back out into his office.

Alright, he was fine, he could do this. It was just a crazy random drug-induced happenstance. Happened all the time. People got kinda crazy with the substances and did the diddy with ill-advised conquests. No big deal! Besides he was a genius! Surely he could come up with a way to avoid a fifty-foot radius of his boss.

He totally could’ve done it, if she hadn’t been standing in his office when he got there. His palms instantly went damp and he had the strong urge to empty his bladder into his pants—the only reason he didn’t was that it would just make it that much worse. “Well… hey there, Boss-man…Boss-woman?” He swallowed the growing bulge in this throat which ended up sauntering out anyways as a high-pitched laugh. “And to what do I owe the honor of your presence?”

“We have got a problem with Echo.”

Good. Shop talk. He could do this. He could_ totally_ do this. This. Not her. Even though he already did her. No. No. He needed to stop thinking about__ and focus on this. This being his work–not the proximity of his boss and recently-former frak partner as he sat at his computer and she stood over his shoulder.

He half-listened to her as he typed away trying to look occupied and helpful and fixing things but he couldn’t actually find anything wrong with Echo, any of her imprints and read outs and he began to wonder if it was an excuse. Was she trying to get close to him? And there was the urge to pee again. “I’ll be right back,” he shouted, cutting her off mid-sentence as he bolted from his chair straight for the restroom and locked him into a stall.

It wasn’t long before Topher heard the door swinging open and the click of high-heels on the tile floor and he almost jumped up onto the toilet, but quickly thought better of it because the likelihood of falling into the bowl was significant given his current state and that level of humiliation just might make his brain explode (even though brains don’t actually explode…well they could… maybe he should look into that later.)

“No girls allowed!” he squeaked, sitting and drawing his knees up.

Adelle let out a long-suffering, excessively British sigh as she leaned against the stall door. Topher didn’t know what he expected, but he definitely didn’t anticipate the almost confession in her voice. “Yesterday was not exactly my finest moment either.” There was something soft and gentle and cotton candy in her voice, like she was going to dissolve. Adelle DeWitt never dissolved. Then again that drug made them all do things they never did.

Of course moments of weakness never last. That’s why they are moments of weakness. Fractures. Flaws. That get fixed right back up. The next moment, she was standing up straight, he could tell even though he couldn’t see her. “And yet you don’t see me holing up in the loo. We acted like idiot children and it is over and done with. I will give you five minutes to pull you back together, but in five minutes you_ will_ be back in your office and fixing this problem.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He squeaked. Topher sat there listening as the click of her heels retreated and disappeared out of the restroom. He let his legs drop and his head fall back against the tile of the wall. He had to admire her—she definitely had her big boy pants on today


End file.
